rockcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
ACDC
List Of Songs By ACDC *2.Ain't No Fun (waiting 'round to Be a Millionaire) *3.All Screwed up *4.Anything Goes *5.Are You Ready *6.Baby Please Don't Go *7.Back in Black *8.Back in Business *9.Back Seat Confidential *10.Back Seat Confidential (Original Version Of "Beating Around The Bush") *11.Bad Boy Boogie *12.Bad Boy Boogie (Live In Paris) *13.Badlands *14.Ballbreaker *15.Beating Around The Bush *16.Bedlam in Belgium *17.Big Balls *18.Big Gun *19.Big Jack *20.Black Ice *21.BONNY *22.Boogie Man *23.Born To Be Wild *24.Borrowed Time *25.Brain Shake *26.Breaking The Rules *27.Burning Alive *28.Burnin` Alive *29.C.o.d. *30.Can I Sit Next to You Girl *31.Can I Sit Next To You Girl (Alternate Version) *32.Can't Stand Still *33.Can't Stop Rock N' Roll *34.Carry Me Home *35.Caught with Your Pants Down *36.Chase The Ace *37.Cold Hearted Man *38.Come And Get It *39.Cover You in Oil *40.Crabsody in Blue *41.Cyberspace *42.D. T. *43.Dammed *44.Damned *45.Danger *46.Decibel *47.Deep in The Hole *48.Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap *49.Dirty Eyes *50.Dirty Eyes (Original Version Of "Whole Lotta Rosie") *51.Dog Eat Dog *52.Dog Eat Dog (Live) *53.Down on The Borderline *54.Down Payment Blues *55.Evil Walks *56.Fire Your Guns *57.First Blood *58.Flick of The Switch *59.Fly on The Wall *60.For Those About to Rock (we Salute You) *61.Furor *62.Get It Hot *63.Get It Hot (Demo Version) *64.GET IT HOT (original recording) *65.Get It Hot (Original) *66.Gimme a Bullet *67.Girls Got Rhythm *68.Girls Got Rhythm (Live In Paris) *69.Give It up *70.Given The Dog a Bone *71.Giving The Dog A Bone *72.Go Down *73.Go Zone *74.Gone Shootin' *75.Goodbye & Good Riddance to Bad Luck *76.Got You by The Balls *77.Guns for Hire *78.Hail Caesar *79.Hard As a Rock *80.Have a Drink on Me *81.Heatseeker *82.Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be *83.Hell Ain`t A Bad Place To Be (Live In Paris) *84.Hell Ain`t A Bad Place To Be (Live) *85.Hell Or High Water *86.Hells Bells *87.High Voltage *88.High Voltage (Live In Paris) *89.High Voltage (Live) *90.Highway to Hell *91.Highway To Hell (Live In Paris) *92.Hold Me Back *93.House of Jazz *94.If You Dare *95.If You Want Blood (You Got It) (Original) *96.If You Want Blood (you've Got It) *97.If You Want Blood (You`ve Got It) (Demo Version) *98.If You Want Blood You Got It *99.Inject The Venom *100.It's a Long Way to The Top (if You Wanna Rock 'n' *101.It`s A Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock `N` Roll) *102.Jailbreak *103.Kicked in The Teeth *104.Kissin Dynamite *105.Landslide *106.Let Me Put My Love Into You *107.Let There Be Rock *108.Let There Be Rock (Live In Paris) *109.Let's Get It up *110.Lets Make It *111.Little Lover *112.Live Wire *113.Live Wire (Live In Paris) *114.Live Wire (Live) *115.Love At First Feel *116.Love Bomb *117.Love Hungry Man *118.Love Song *119.Meanstreak *120.Meltdown *121.Mistress for Christmas *122.Money Made *123.Moneytalks *124.Nervous Shakedown *125.Next To The Moon *126.Nick of Time *127.Night of The Long Knives *128.Night Prowler *129.Overdose *130.Playing with Girls *131.Problem Child *132.Problem Child (Live with Bon Scott) *133.Problem Child (Live) *134.Put The Finger on You *135.R.i.p. (rock in Peace) *136.Ride on *137.Riff Raff *138.Rising Power *139.Rock 'n' Roll Singer *140.Rock And Roll Ain't Noise Pollution *141.Rock Your Heart out *142.Rock `N` Roll Ain`t Noise Pollution *143.Rock `N` Roll Dream *144.Rock `N` Roll Train *145.Rock'n'roll Damnation *146.Rocker *147.Rocker (Live In Paris) *148.Rocker (Live) *149.Rockin' in The Parlour *150.Rocking All The Way *151.Ruff Stuff *152.Safe in New York City *153.Satellite Blues *154.Sattelite Blues *155.School Days *156.Send for The Man *157.Shake a Leg *158.Shake Your Foundations *159.She Likes Rock `N` Roll *160.She's Got Balls *161.She`s Got Balls (Live At The Bondi Lifesavers, Sydney, July 1977) *162.Shoot to Thrill *163.Shot Down in Flames *164.Shot Down In Flames (Live In Paris) *165.Shot of Love *166.Show Business *167.Sin City *168.Sin City (Live In Paris) *169.Sin City (Live On The Midnight Special, September 1978) *170.Sink The Pink *171.Skies On Fire *172.Smash `N` Grab *173.Snake Eye *174.Snowballed *175.Some Sin for Nuthin' *176.Soul Stripper *177.Spellbound *178.Spoilin` For A Fight *179.Squealer *180.Stand up *181.Stick Around *182.Stiff Upper Lip *183.Stormy May Day *184.Strap It On *185.T.n.t. *186.T.N.T. (Live In Paris) *187.That's The Way I Wanna Rock N Roll *188.The Honey Roll *189.The Jack *190.The Jack (Full Live Version) *191.The Jack (Live in Moscow) *192.The Jack (Live In Paris) *193.The Jack (Live) *194.The Razors Edge *195.There's Gonna Be Some Rockin' *196.This House Is on Fire *197.This Means War *198.Thunderstruck *199.Touch Too Much *200.Touch Too Much (Demo Version) *201.Touch Too Much (Original) *202.Two's up *203.Up to My Neck in You *204.Walk All over You *205.Walk All Over You (Live In Paris) *206.War Machine *207.What Do You Do for Money Honey *208.What's Next to The Moon *209.Wheels *210.Whiskey on The Rocks *211.Who Made Who *212.Whole Lotta Rosie *213.Whole Lotta Rosie (Live In Paris) *214.Whole Lotta Rosie (Live) *215.You Ain't Got a Hold on Me *216.YOU CAN`T STOP ROCK `N` ROLL *217.You Shook Me All Night Long